Pargent
Pargent is one of the largest cities of Eyshabreen, only rivalled by Aurander, but where Aurander is famed for its razor sharp swords and honur, Pargent is a city where the quill is considered mightier than the sword, and knowledge truly is power truely is power. * Lawful Neutral, Large City of 12,000 people * Location: [[Oratum|'Oratum']] of [[Eyshabreen|'Eyshabreen']] ** Corruption +2 ** Crime +1 ** Economy +3 ** Law +4 ** Lore +5 ** Society +4 * Qualities: ** Academic, Artisitc Colony (add echonomy to art checks), Majestic, Peacebonding Fame Scholars * Disadvantages: ** Racially Intolerant (monsterous races +150% costs) * Government: Autocracy (Duke Baptiste) Notable NPCS ** Duke Donangello Baptiste, ruler of the Province ** Cardinal Ombras Ervo, new Head of the Fryknoss church ** City Offician Calcican Ianucci, govenor of the city Pargent Overview Arden is a beautiful walled city of eloquent red steeples and roves with brown stone walled buildings surrounded by a complex moat and cannal system. All the water is magically cleansed from Knightsbridge and sparkles in pure transparency. There are two sets of guards for the outer and inner wall that all people must pass to enter the city. Pargent, the capital city of Oratum is known as the city of scribes because since it’s founding everything that has happened within its walls for 500 years has been written down. Of course the god of record keeping, Fryknoss is well venerated here, there is even a cathedral library here dedicated to the scribe of scribes. Due to the wave of paranoia spread from Hilsyren after the war, and the intricacies of the Arcadian treaty Pargent have taken up an old rite known as Law of Names. The Law of Names dictates that every one within a country has to carry proof of their given name (a writ of namehood) so their whereabouts can be known at all times. Such an undertaking would be impossible for somewhere so big and so it is just being used with the city of scribes and enforced on all who pass through. Crossing the River Pargent is very difficult, not just due to the physical problems but the fact that its also illegal and since Anae been highly monitored by the Name Keepers. Some people are genuinely scared of this sudden build up of subjugation, and think it’s horrendous. The elves of the area (of which there are few) are disgusted by this sudden distrust of the lands own people. Also all the Falgosian lizard folk have been evicted from the city making these usually non-hostile tribe folks extremely agitated. There’s speak of an attack. Pargent used to be known as a city for the sophisticated, home of the arts and culture and theater but this form of social cleansings is having a detrimental effect on the everyday citizens. Government of Pargent The old Duke Pargent (Emanuel Baptist) died in Vinarch (765) and his brother Donangelo Baptist took over shortly afterwards. There was no ceremony or public enouncement despite the duke being quite a liked man. In fact even this information is hard pressed to come by (Gather Information DC20). Donangelo was previously Count Baravan of the village to the east that has several lizard folk dealings (DC15). Most people suspect he built up a hatred for the race and banned them immediately after his brother’s death and his subsequent rise to power. As for the city it self it is a haughty place of wide clean streets and showy noble persons who don’t even acknowledge you if your dressed out of fashion and consider Kaebrian a commoners languages opposed to the finery of Adelancian or Lucanan (for the educated and artistic respectively). While the richer classes like this new tightening of security the lower working classes are suffering from increased taxes and harsher punishments for the slightest infringements upon the law. The the last few years, Donangelo Baptist has been working heavily with the new head of the Fryknoss church in Eyhsbreen, Cardinal Ombras Ervo to impropriety a lot of the new laws of the city into the land, mostly those being more strict on non-human races, higher taxation implementation, and stronger boarder records and monitoring. Places in Pargent There are many places in Pargent. # Jestiva Gate House #* Fryknoss name keepers must see or give a Writ of Namehood # Labourers' District #* Pedants Pride Inn #* Scroll Wood # Workman's Park ## The Nickle Whistle, where men and children find jobs outside of the city # Worker's Houses #* Derelict houses on the upper west side (been repaired for merchants) # Palicia Gate House # Royal Docks # Embassy District # Baajir Gate House # Banale, the Common Quarter #* You do not need to pass the city gate security to get in here #* The Sloppy Scribe #** A sign with a picture of a disgruntled scribe doodling on paper hangs over the door. A quite tavern near the cheap clerks street. # Temple of Pelor # Cityman's District # Scribes Gate # High Watch Tower # Trader's Square #* The Chipped Cup Wines House # Entertainment District #* Lady Delicate's Desires (high class brothel) #* The Bee’s Milk (a gnomish small tavern) # Promenade ## Shops for the wealthy # Wealthy Estates # Trading Warehouses # Barge Tower #* Can hire boats for inside or outside the city # Noble Estates # Royal Residents # Boys Scholary # San Na'dallion #* Cathedral of Fryknoss # Soldier Resdents # Council Hall # Law Houses # Court de'Baptiste #* Royal Court # Noble Crafts #* Tailors, jewlers, etc. # Scholars Residents #* Pen and Wing (affordable but still pricey, 3gp/night) #* Amanrone (expensicve 5gp/night) # Guardier Barracks Beyond Pargents Walls There are a few hundred houses beyond the walls of the city, for farmers or those who can't afford the cities protection or luxuries. Those these never come to the lowely levels of the shanties of other cities, more unlawful goings on can be found here, but subsequently they are still often searched and raided if not patrolled, as the city guards still have full jurisdiction. Some places of note outside the city walls are: * DeGrassi's Inks, cheap writing goods and similar bought * The Sloppy Scribe, a secluded private booth inn (1gp /night) * Rose Dyers, of cheap colours and hair * Leather Makers and Butchers * Dwarven Blacksmiths, most non-humans aren't treated well * The Scales of Man, a dark seedy places that lizard-men are welcomed Law and Order in Pargent Guards (known as the guardier) with breastplate armour and ranseurs guard the walls of the inner city whole, while militia patrol the outer city segments (see map). * Pargent Inner city guards (Eysh/H male or female/War3/Pargent/LN) * HD: 2d8 Init: +4 Speed: 20ft * AC: 15/15(10) * Atk: Ranseur+3(2d4 critx3) or MW broadsword+4(2d4 crit19+x2) * Face/Reach: 5’X5’/5’ * Saves: Fort +3 Ref +1 Will +3 * Abilities: Str 11 Dex 11 Con 11 Int 11 Wis 11 Cha 11 * Skills: Intimidate+2 Spot+3 Search+3 Forgery+2 Sense Motive+2 * Feats: Alertness, Iron Will, and Improved Initiative * Gear: breastplate armour, ranseur, masterwork broadsword, name papers, 2d6sp and 4d6-4 nickel pieces (as copper but only in Eyshabreen) * Alignment: LN * CR: 1 each ' Try and by pass them is possible but he would get into serious trouble if caught. There is a 100% chance –5% per mile away from the river east (-10% west) of encountering a patrol of 2d6 guards out side the wall each hour. Criminals sent to the Baptist Dungeons '''The Rubric Guards' The more recent (767qc) Rubric Guard have been anointed by the church of Fryknoss to administer law and judgement on the street in times of need (generally crimes interfering with the pursuit of the law itself) and can even perform public executions. At the end of every day they are held to 10 times more scrutiny of their actions, and if unlawful will face such punishment - even sometimes execution - themselves. This is a old tradition that came from the Szantzay days of Lucana, and the new cardinal has brought with him. Recognized by the red jerkins (they say it is to hide the blood) and faceless helms (to make them seem impersonal), they carry axes as symbols of their execution abilities. The Imperatives These are even rarer, and direct members of the church; monks of Fryknoss who hunt down criminals of the faith, once having to work within the law, have been given much greater freedom of the city, and can literally go anywhere, from roof top to nobles bed chamber. The focus on much larger threats to the land and faith, and rarely deal with petty crimes, unless they are part of something larger. They are recognized by their shaven heads and flowing yet minimal dark blue robes, but mostly that their entire body is covered with writing, mostly in Latanish, that is said to be the Coda of Fryknoss that they must live by. There are only three in the city at this time. People of Pargent Commander Ar’dant is the arrogant and easily corruptible head of the mercenary watch. Unknown to most he was tied in the Garval Manrus Ruinite explosion plot of 766, but only by denying knowledge. Head Chamberlain de’Guestio is and haughty Cardinal Ombras Ervo, the new head of the Fyknoss faith in the province and city (since 767qc) Protasis Gasparri III is master of records at the cathedral of Fryknoss, formaly the Cardinal of the city and land Chapeaux Magio of the Community Cuthbertine shrine (a tower built upon the inner wall) and is posh but very sympathetic and understanding of people 'Game Rules for Pargent' Bonus Class Skill Options: *Linguistics *Knowledge (any one) Bonus Feat Options: *Dilettante *Skill Focus (Craft (any)) *Prodigy *Schollar Advanced Feat Options: *Orator *Bookish Rogue *Espteroc Linguistics Category:Location Category:Drorn Category:Eyshabreen Category:Oratum